


Go as it Flow

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [14]
Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Between Episodes, Brazil, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character(s) of Color, Children, Conversations, Crushes, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Real Events, Missing Scene, One Shot, Shame, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “That’s stupid, thinking I’m not worried about you.”
Series: Femslash February 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Go as it Flow

"What's with the long face?"

"It's nothing." Rita replied brusquely to the concern of Hana. She sat by herself outside the tents, just before sunset. She wanted to be left alone, but it appeared Hana had other ideas. "It's really stupid, nothing to worry over me about."

Hana scoffed, sitting down next to Rita, with enough personal space between them. "That's stupid, thinking I'm not worried about you."

"It's about Gino. I know he has a girlfriend, and it's looking pretty serious. I just-I feel so stupid, not seeing that right in front of me."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Hana assured Rita, scooching in closer. "Crushes really can make us pretty silly, you know, it happens all the time,"

Hana could tell it rattled Rita; she wasn't going to let that get the better of her.

"You really think so?" Rita turned her head to face Hana, who nodded with certainty.

"I know so."

Rita couldn't help but giggle, and Hana did the same, a small smile grazing her lips.


End file.
